Control of an engine on a vehicle, and in particular, a jet engine on an aircraft, has evolved to use automated digital controls (e.g., a Full Authority Digital Engine Control (FADEC) on an aircraft). For example, a controller (e.g., an Electronic Engine Controller (EEC) or Electronic Control Unit (ECU) of a FADEC) can control fuel flow, engine geometries, and other parameters to optimize performance of an engine during operation, such as during takeoff, flight and landing for an aircraft. Various parameters, such as the state of flight, state of aircraft systems and pilot commands an aircraft, can be communicated using digital signals from a system, such as an avionics system, to the controller.
The transmission of digital signals to a controller can add complexity to the design and maintenance of a vehicle when the controller is located on or in close proximity to an engine, such as on an aircraft. Further, transmission of digital signals between a communications network, such as an avionics network, and a controller of an engine on a vehicle can require dedicated wiring and interface connectors, which can add additional weight to the vehicle.